


Gag Joy

by PalmTreeTuesdays



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Tentacle Dick, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/pseuds/PalmTreeTuesdays
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Kevin Price, Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price





	Gag Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HenceNothingRemains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenceNothingRemains/gifts).



elder pricely went to his bedroom he shared with arnold. he heard a little noisely…oh m gosh you guys!! “ooh put your tony in my boney” the larger boy mewled. kevin shook in his boots. was his best friend a faggot?? this was bad. what was he gonna do? he tried to broke the door down but was too skinny. “olaf what the fuck” OH NO. KEVIN JUST CURSED!!!! he realized he was no longer the sexiest hottest alluring biggest dicked mormon. boo hoo. “kevin’s?” arnold opened the door. kevin looked at arnold’s peenie weenie but there was none. there was a tentacle?!?!   
to be continue.   
“anrold you never told me.”  
“you never asked.” the curly haired gag joy said. he helicoptered it. kevin gaspled. suddenly and naba coming into the bedroom???   
“baby what are you doing?” upon hearing baby, arnold promptly turned into his regressive age of 1 month.


End file.
